Careing for the first time
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Most people think Yuffie as a selifish spoiled brat, who cares only for herself, so I wrote this story on how Yuffie felt when she watched Aries die


  
  
  
  
Careing for the first time...  
  
  
I had always been called the 'slefish one' and I admit it was true, I did care alot about materia and gil and myself. I mean, it was how I was raised. My mother died when I was young and my father was a cowrad and never really cared about me, and the only way he would attempt to show affection is to give me somthing, so it was no wonder I grew up the way I was. I went threw my whole life never caring for anyone but myself...but that all changed, changed when I watched helplessly as she left us forever...  
We had went searching for Aries in the anchient city. We found her that night, kneeling down on some kind of alter. Her eyes were closed, and she did not even seem to notice us. Cloud was the first to approch her, Tifa and I walked up behind him but he stopped us with a motion of his hand, and crossed the crystal like bridge leaving us to wait for him. I knew he loved Aries, and after what I saw him do to her at the Temple Of The Achients I knew he wanted to aplogize. I had glanced at Tifa and saw a sad look on her face, it was no secret that she was in love with Cloud, but she also knew the feelings that he felt for Aries. We had watched as he approched her, half expecting him to scoop her up in his arms, but instead he gripped his head and pulled out his sword. Both Tifa and I stared in shock, not able to move.  
  
'Cloud...is he...is he going to kill her!?' The thought echoed threw my head, as I put my hand to my mouth alramed. He stuggled despertly, trying to put his sword down.   
  
'This is the same as what he did at the temple of the achinets!" I shouted to Tifa. " Oh my gawd!! He's goin' kill her!"  
  
Tifa's eyes widned. " CLOUD!!"  
  
I turned to back to the stuggling man and spotted that he was about to slash Aries over the head.  
  
"CLOUD!!" I screamed, the feeling of absoulute fear and terror gripping at my heart was new to me, but I did not have time to dwell on it.   
  
In relife, we watched as Cloud's sword fell from his hands. We could not see to well from where we were standing what was going on, but Aries eyes were opened, and I saw her smile. It confused me, why was she smiling? Was it because Cloud had broke free from the mind control? Or was it because of something else? I don't think we will ever find out the real reason. The event that took place next was somthing none of us will ever forget. It all happened so fast...Sephiroth....he just appeared out of no where. I watched in numb horror as the blade implaied Aries threw her back, coming out threw her stomach. Never before had I ever felt so horrfide, so afraid, so sad. We could not hear the words exchanged between the two men, but we watched as Cloud held the dead Aries in his arms, sobbing. Tifa was already running towards him, as I realised, was I. We reached them just as Sephiroth disappeared, leaving a monster in his place.  
It was a sorrowful battle, as we faught threw our tears and sorrow. We won, but it was not a victory we felt like celerbrating because we had just lost one of the most important things to us. Yes, to us, materia and gil was not the only things I cared about anymore. I watched as Tifa brushed back a peice of Aries hair, stareing over the girl in sadness and shock before suddenly running away, tears falling down her cheeks. I could not take it, for once I felt the selifishness disapear from my heart, and feelings, feelings for someone else besides myself finally take place. It bubbled up inside of me, tears stingging my eyes. I look up towards the sky, not wanting to see Aries lifeless form, tears stinging my eyes. Not wanting anyone to see that I, Yuffie Kisaragie, The selifish materia hunter who cared for only her self, was crying, crying for the first time for someone besides herself. But that mindlessness vanished and I fell into Cloud's arms sobbing on his shoulder. He tried to comfort me the best he could, but failed because of his own sorrow. I left, letting the tears continue to fall down my cheeks. It hurt so much...to cry for someone else...it hurts much more to care for someone other then yourself. It's sad to say but...if careing for others alway hurts this much....I'm not sure if I ever want to care again.  
  
The End. 


End file.
